


Drift

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just fog … isn’t it? (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "fear" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

The fog swirls around them, cutting them off from the world.

“I’ve read stories,” Castle whispers. (He doesn’t whisper, but the sound is leeched from his voice.) “Where people drift through realities when they get caught in fog like this.”

“This isn’t a story, Castle.” Beckett says uncertainly. The hesitancy in her voice emphasizes her nascent fear, and unconsciously she draws closer to the writer.

Eerie white stillness lurks beyond their tiny patch of asphalt.

Later, Beckett shrugs the feeling off as an overactive imagination. (Wasn't her apartment building brown before?) She looks forward to discussing it with her mother.


End file.
